We met a girl
by PinkAngelMimi
Summary: Tai s POV on his best friend and a girl they met.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not that Tai didn't enjoy working with his best friend but since past few weeks he was driving Tai insane. His friend was being extremely frustrated at work since a couple of weeks, and Tai couldn't understand why.

"What's with the attitude man?" Tai asked finally one day, sitting on his friend's desk

Silence

"Are you pmsing or something?"

Silence

Tai was quite confused as to why his friend was acting in such a manner. They had been childhood friends and moved to the States together. They were really tight and had been through a lot together. They knew everything about each other and always had each other's backs. Tai knew the sarcastic and cold nature of his friend, but something was different this time. He had changed since past few months, specifically ever since he had met her. Actually, they both had changed since meeting her.

Tai had never seen his friend become close to anyone so fast. Tai met her soon after and since then the three of them hung out almost every single day and she became an important person in both of their lives. It's just the way she was. They were a Trio of best friends from the beginning, she moved in with them once her apartment contract had expired. Three best friends, working together and room-mates. That was it right?

"when was the last time you got laid?"

"huh" his friend answered looking up from the laptop

"when was the last time you got laid?" Tai repeated his question

"Dunno, why does it matter?" his friend asked annoyed

"you are clearly frustrated from not getting any action my friend" Tai said shutting the laptop. "I am setting you up with someone this weekend, don't you dare refuse"

"yeah whatever"

Tai realized that It had been ages since his friend had last gone on a date. It's not like his friend couldn't find a date, he was good looking, he was successful, rich, and famous, and he sure had a lot of girls running behind him. But somehow, he rejected every advance made on him, and didn't find any one interesting to go on a date with. He would always make excuses of work and travels.

Tai wondered if this was because of her, that his friend had fallen for her. But he always dismissed this thought because they were never romantically involved or anything of that sort. They never flirted or showed any interest in each other that way, in fact it was always Tai who flirted with her, harmless flirting of course.

"Don't you dare" was his friend´s warning before introducing this girl to Tai. His friend knew Tai had always been a playboy, never committing, and with a different date each time. No woman could ever resist Tai, his gift as he called it, until this girl came alone. She didn't show any romantic interest in either of the boys. This confused Tai in the beginning but was glad because no other woman had ever become so important to him ever. He was glad she was this amazing best friend in his life. He wanted her to depend on him. He was quite surprised by how he and his friend were so protective about this girl who they met in such a short period of time, but openly welcomed it.

That evening as the trio met, Tai told the girl about his and his friends weekend plans.

"oh cool" she answered enthusiastically.

"I can arrange a date for you as well, princess"

She just laughed it off as they continued with the teasing, dinner and planning the dates.

This was the first time his friend would be going on a date ever since meeting her, Tai suddenly realized. He looked for signs of annoyance or jealousy during the conversion, but she showed none. She even told him to wear his black shirt, which was her favourite on him.

When Tai met her he didn't understand her, she was stunningly beautiful and gorgeous, but completely focused on work. He never figured how his friend ended up meeting her. "An accident" is all his friend told him. Shortly after she started working with them and Tai realized she was not just beauty but she also quite smart and hard working.

Tai didn't realize it, but he always remembered every little detail about her and what she said. He remembered the time she told them about her heartbreak and how she was determined to prove herself to the world. She never let it show that she could have been broken but Tai could see over time she no longer worked to prove the world anything but for herself. They were extremely impressed by her attitude in life and how strong she really was.

The week passed by quickly, and it was date night. The day was extremely hectic, and the trio didn't get much time to talk during the whole day. Tai had to drag his friend home to change and be on time for the date.

"Matt this is Veronica" Tai introduced his friend to his date.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you" she replied blushing

Both the boys went separately on their dates. Around midnight, Tai though his friends date was going well as he got a text from Matt saying they were now heading to her apartment.

"Go get some action" Tai replied, then focusing on his own date.

Tai reached their apartment by 3.00 AM in the morning. His date went okay, as he would put it. He didn't want to stay the whole night and left once she fell asleep. He imagined his friend would be coming sometime in the morning and the girl would be fast asleep in her room. He planned to have a couple of beers and watch a movie, before retiring to his room to sleep.

However, he was not expecting to find this particular scene in front of him

As Tai entered the living room, he saw Matt sitting on the floor, back resting against the couch and his arms wrapped around the girl, covered by a blanket. She was resting her head on his chest. Both were sleeping.

Now it was not unusual for her to be close like this with either of them. They were often close in terms of hugging and having an arm around the other or kisses on cheeks and foreheads without it being with any romantic intentions. It was just their comfort level with each other. This scene would not have been weird for Tai if Matt was not supposed to be on his date!

He saw that the movie was still running, Beauty and the Beast, one of her favourite movies; if you are best friends with this girl you know all about Disney movies! He also noticed ice-cream tubs and tissue packs on the floor. He neared his friends. As soon as he took the remote, he saw Matt open his eyes.

"what's up?" Tai asked looking suspiciously at Matt

Matt only put his finger on his lips and pointed at the girl. She was sleeping peacefully, her long brunet hair gently falling over her eyes. Tai then watched his friend get up and carefully picking the girl up and taking her to her room to put her to bed. He saw how the girl stirred a little in her sleep as Matt picked her up and heard how Matt whispered to her that everything was okay and that she's safe. Tai noticed how Matt had gently swept her fair from her face and the smile on his lips as he carried her.

Tai left to the beers and sat on the couch waiting for Matt.

"Start talking" Tai said offering Matt a beer, as Matt sat next to him.

"Well," Matt said taking a sip. Tai could tell his friend was hesitating. Never at Matt ever hesitated to tell Tai anything.

"The date went alright, we went for dinner and then headed to a bar for a couple of drinks. She did most of the talking. When I texted you, we left the bar to go to her place. We reached her apartment and well things started picking up." Matt said leaning forward and running his hand on his hair.

Tai listened quietly while sipping on his beer.

"She went inside her room to freshen up and I was waiting outside. She opened the door, she had apparently undressed, and she invited me inside. We were on her bed and while she tried to unbutton my shirt, my phone rang" Matt said looking at Tai now.

"Don't tell me you took the call" Tai asked Matt in a serious tone.

"Of course, I did. It was Mimi." Tai understood this as both the boys had her number saved under a different ringtone, so they knew when it was she who called.

"And" Tai asked, urging for Matt to continue.

"I heard her crying on the call." Tai got a little tensed while hearing this.

"She didn't say anything, just cried. I could only ask her, where are you?" "she just replied with home, and I left. I buttoned my shirt, told her sorry, grabbed my stuff and left"

Tai just silently listened to his friend.

"I came home and saw her sitting in front of the TV, watching The Notebook, and crying. And she was eating ice-cream" Matt said with a smile. "Why did Jack have to die, she cried as she saw me." Tai smiled now too, as both the boys know how Titanic and The Notebook affect this girl.

"She was upset over something and decided to watch the movies that make her cry" Tai concluded sighting.

Matt smiled at this and nodded "Then I sat next to her comforted her and we started watching Disney movies. She didn't tell me why she was upset though, I don't know if it was because of work or what but she even forgot I was supposed to be on a date." "I told you the date was a bad idea"

"hmm" was all Tai could answer as he sipped on his beer. "why was the date a bad idea?" Tai asked after a few seconds.

"well because, because" Matt stuttered as he didn't have any words to say. "I am going to bed" Matt said getting up.

Both the boys got up, as they were headed in their own room, Tai stated "You´ve fallen in love with her" as he entered his room.

"No, I" is all Tai heard Matt say as he closed his door. Tai was annoyed. He realized his friend was in love with Mimi. He knew his friend wasn't ready to admit it yet, but he knew it! He had thought about it sometimes when he saw how close those two were, but it couldn't be! He knows he should be happy for his friend, but something stung in his own heart.


End file.
